


Parted

by ashes0909



Series: Held [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Sex Toys, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It had been fourteen days since Tony’s departure and this morning, like the last two, Steve woke up in Tony's bed. Sadly, alone.





	

The first thing Steve noticed was the smell of Tony’s cologne. He nuzzled into the pillow and stretched, long and loose into Tony’s sheets. It had been fourteen days since Tony’s departure and this morning, like the last two, Steve woke up in his bed. Sadly, alone.

“Good morning Steve.” 

He shot up at the sound of Tony’s voice. Heart racing, he looked around the room but found no one. A familiar chuckle and then a screen sparked to life on the darkened window. Steve fell back onto the headboard. 

In a hotel across the globe, Tony sat at the foot of his own bed, shirt unbuttoned and tie hanging loose around the arc reactor. His pants were undone and his hand was running slow up and down his cock. Steve stared. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

Steve had been half hard from the morning, but his cock twitched and hardened fully. Tony’s eyes fixed on the tent in his boxers, watching it grow, and Steve blushed at how obedient his cock was under that gaze.  

“Take off your boxers.” 

Steve’s hands were on the elastic waist before he’d finished speaking. He moved to wrap his hand around his cock when he heard a  _ tsk _ from Tony. His hand dropped away and he brought his gaze back to the screen. Tony’s eyes were dark. “Nah-ah, not until I say. Put your hands on the bed.” Steve did, clenching at the sheets. “Good.” Tony’s eyes were on his cock, his stare a warm caress all of its own. He wanted to lift his hips into it but knew Tony wanted him still. 

“In the nightstand, there’s lube. Unless-” a smirk interrupted his words “-unless you’ve already found it.”

Steve shook his head. “I was… waiting for you.” Being in Tony’s bed was a temptation but without Tony here to tell him what to do, to touch him-- it wasn’t the same. He grabbed the lube, watching Tony through hooded eyes.

“Open yourself for me.” 

His cock twitched and he poured the lube onto his fingers too quickly, it spilled onto his thigh and Tony chuckled again. “So eager.” Steve moaned in agreement and he reached behind to touch at himself.

“Wait,” Tony interrupted, and Steve looked up to see him gripping the base of his own cock. “Look at you, listening to my every word, following orders while I’m continents away. You want it so badly but you stop because I say. Beautiful.” Steve warmed at the compliments, straining to stay still until Tony spoke again. “In the nightstand, second drawer this time, open it and pull out your plug. Eyes on me.”

Steve did as he was told, hand fumbling in the drawer until it found a familiar cone-shaped metal object. His pulled it out, resisting the urge to look. “Lean back,” Tony whispered. “Let me see.”

Following Tony’s order, Steve leaned his weight back onto his elbows and brought the plug to the sensitive skin under his balls.

“You look so hot, legs spread for me. Look.” Steve’s eye flicked down to his hand and he saw the tip of the Iron Man red and gold pressing into his body. The sight of it made his hand slip, bringing the tip of the plug further into is body. “Easy,” Tony whispered from the other side of the screen. “Go nice and slow.”

Steve clenched against the tip. It looked so much larger than it ever felt inside his body. He dripped more lube on the plug before looking up at Tony. His hand had sped on his cock, the glow of the arc reactor teasing at his nipples. “Go on..” The first breach of the toy made his hips twitch into the pressure. He moaned and heard Tony mirror the sound before he started a steady stream of encouragement. “So beautiful, you listen so well.” He had to grit his teeth as the wide base of the plug slid past the tight rim and then it was in, just like last time, put there by Tony.

On screen, Tony pulled out the remote and the plug buzzed to life deep inside his body. 

“Tony,” he moaned. “Feels so good.” Steve gripped the sheets as the toy moved inside of him. 

“Look at me.” And Steve met his eyes again, saw as his hand blurred around his own cock and groaned. 

“Please, please,” he begged, unsure what he was even begging for. He wanted Tony here in this room, in this bed, overwhelming him so easily.

“Lie back,” Tony said. “Let me see you touch yourself.” His words were heated and Steve complied with a moan. “So good. Waiting in my room for me. I want you there every night, right where I can find you-” Tony broke off, gasping as his hand twisted and Steve matched it. “Mine, right Steve?”

He nodded, hand matching Tony’s pace, the toy driving him mad. “Yes,” he puffed the word out in a breath. The toy twisted against his prostate until Steve was coming across his chest. He watched as Tony fell apart after him, streaks of come hitting the arc reactor and Steve wanted to crawl through the screen and lick them off but instead he fell back against Tony’s bed and chuckled. “Something funny?” Tony asked.

He felt lighter than air, better than he had since Tony had left. He shook his head against Tony’s pillow. “Feeling pretty funny myself.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Steve leaned up on his elbows, watched as Tony wiped at his arc reactor with a tissue before meeting his gaze. “You should,” he paused. “When will you be back?”

Tony’s hand paused. He looked up and met Steve’s gaze. “Soon,” a beat, then, “I miss you.”

Steve grinned, sheepish as he gestured at Tony’s bed. “Me too.”

“You look good there,” Tony assured. “I meant it, stay there while I’m away.”

Steve blushed, nodding. “I’d like that.”


End file.
